horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Babysitter
''The Babysitter ''is a Horror Slasher Thriller 2013 Film starring Hailee Steinfeld, David Arquette, Courteney Cox and Danielle Panabaker. Summary Hailee Steinfeld stars in horror slasher thriller film as the daughter of David Arquette and Courteney Cox who found herself when her and her sister's babysister try kill her, her father, her mother and all of her friend because she wanted them dead. Plot The Film opens with David and Ashley fighting and Ashley tells Nancy that throw Kelly and when Nancy is going to throw Kelly. David stabs her in back many times which causes her death and Ashley witness it. David hides Nancy's body. After Many years Ashley is alone in her House until Nancy appears behind her and stabs her to death with ax. David is hiring a new baby sitter for Kelly and Candy and Nancy wants to be Kelly and Candy's babysitter and presents herself as Alicia Hooper and she was hired. Bree tutors Alicia what to do and Alicia tell Bree that she was an old babysitter not a new one and Bree just left her. Kelly goes home and screams when she saw Alicia and David came down stairs and ask what happened and David ask Kelly and said that Alicia is her and Candy babysister explains all to Kelly while going upstairs. Later at Kelly's School she is with her bestfriends Allison and Addison until they encounter Kelly's Ex Nicholas, Allison's Boyfriend Bruce and Addison's Boyfriend Jake. Nicholas trys to talk to Kelly but Kelly walks away. Bree is alone in the mansion and someone knock the door and Bree ask who is that but nobody answers until she open it and it was Christabella, Christabella is the cause of David and Gail's devorce and David and Ashley's fight. David came home and saw Christabella, David grabs Christabella and tells her to leave and Christabella leave. Kelly invites Addison and Allison to watch a horror film but Allison ignore it because she and Sebastian have date and leaves and Kelly and Addison goes to Kelly's house and watches the film until Addison is thirsty and is attack by Nancy and slashes her arms and Addison runs to Kelly's room and tells her what happened and Kelly look outside but no one was there until Nancy breaks the glasses of the window of the room and decapitated Addison and Nancy trys to kill Kelly but fails. Kelly calls police and Police Officers Jason Randall and Claire Bennett came with Sherriff Jesse Voorhees. Nicholas, Allison, Sebastian and Jake also came. Brenda is alone in her house until Nancy slashes her back with ax and Brenda crawls until she reaches the balcolony and Nancy grabs Brenda and throws her to the balcolony (it is soon to be revealed that she is killed because she is one of many women who apply for Kelly and Candy's Babysitter). Someone called Kelly and tells her to open the Television only seeing Brenda's Murder in the news and Kelly turn it off. Officer Jason and Claire hear something mysterious and investigates until Claire screams and Jason runs and finds Claire's corpse and Jason escapes and drives his car but it don't start until Nancy cut of his head in half. Kelly's friends visit her and they hear ambulance sirens only seeing Jason and Claire's body being carried to the morgue. David and Gail visits Kelly in the hospital and Kelly was angry at Gail and The Doctor came to tell Kelly that she get out of the hospital and The Next Morning Sherriff Voorhees investigates Alicia and Kelly slaps Alicia and Sherriff Voorhees stop it. Gail and David with Kelly, Alicia and Bree go home and David and Gail decided to fired Alicia which causes her to be mad and she kills Gwen Stratford by stabbing her chest with ax who trys to apply as Kelly and Candy's Babysitter with her roommate Jane Smith (she is killed because she witness Gwen's Death and she not apply as Kelly and Candy's Babysitter) and all the women who apply for Kelly and Candy's Babysitter is killed. David, Gail and Sherriff Voorhees have a little conversation on how to stop the murders until one night Kelly saw Allison is walking in street until someone is chasing her and it was Sebastian but Nancy appear and Sebastian and Allison run and Nancy throw the ax on Sebastian's back and is forced to his chest. Allison runs but is also killed after being run over by a truck. Kelly called the police because Allison and Sebastian are dead. David, Sherriff Voorhees, Gail, Kelly, Nicholas, Jake, Candy, Paul, Andrew and Bree attend Allison and Sebastian's Funeral. Later Brothers Paul and Andrew starts a party and Kelly, Nicholas, Jake, Shawn, Gideon, Amy and Christine attend the party until the light goes off andit turns on and Kelly and their friend saw Shawn, Gideon, Amy and Christine was killed after having their eyes removed and Jake was also killed as well. Kelly, Nicholas, Paul and Andrew escapes but Andrew have his throat slashed and Paul have his head stab with ax. Kelly and Nicholas runs towards the car but Nancy breaks the car glasses and grabs Nicholas and decapitated him and stabs his body. Kelly runs to the gate until Nancy slashes her arm and Kelly climbs the gate and calls a taxi until Nancy grabs the taxi driver and kills him while Nancy drives to David, Gail and Sherriff Voorhees and chase them. Kelly grab the gun and shot but miss at Nancy. Nancy then disappear and Christabella was in a grocery store and is pregnant with David's Son until some of the light turns off and Nancy was to stab Christabella and Christabella stops it and Christabellla pushed Nancy and runs to the Employees only room and escapes at the street she was walking until Nancy stabs her stomach and rips off her body. Kelly found out Christabella and David's son is dead. Bree is alone in the mansion cleaning the mansion until someone knock and she opens it only seeing Christabella's Corpse and she runs and hides and Nancy stabs the door and she freaks out until Nancy opens the door and will stab Bree and Bree screams (Her Death Scene is off-screen). David, Gail, Sherriff Voorhees and Kelly go to the mansion until they find Christabella's corpse and goes inside and they see Bree's Corpse and an ax flys towards Sherriff Voorhees' Neck which kills him and Nancy tell Kelly, she is Alicia Hooper, her and Candy's babysitter. Nancy tell David and Gail, to leave Kelly to be dead. Nancy and Kelly fight and David, Kelly and Gail escapes and Nancy stabs Gail in back but is alive. Kelly chase Nancy and David and Gail after her. Nancy's spirit disappear and is never seen again. David and Kelly help Gail to get her to the hospital. Cast *Hailee Steinfeld as Kelly Forrester *David Arquette as David Forrester *Courteney Cox as Gail Armstrong - Forrester *Danielle Panabaker as Nancy Wilson/Alicia Hooper *Josh Hartnett as Sherriff Jesse Voorhees *Nico Tortorella as Nicholas Robertson *Emma Roberts as Addison Patterson *Steven R. McQueen as Jake Robertson *Hayden Panettiere as Allison Cooper *Ryan Merriman as Sebastian Willis *Jesse Moss as Officer Jason Randall *Laurie Holden as Officer Claire Bennett *Chelan Simmons as Bree Fowles *Abigail Breslin as Candy Forrester *Emma Bell as Brenda Freund *Texas Battle as Paul Washington *Arlen Escarpata as Andrew Washington *Laura DeCarteret as Ashley Fox *Crystal Lowe as Christabella Ford *Rorelee Tio as Gwen Stratford *Shane Dawson as Shawn Greene *Steve Greene as Gideon Braun *Bree Essrig as Jane Smith *Wendy McColm as Amy Gellar *Kristen Findley as Christine Hammon Category:Film Category:Horror Film